Lost
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Will Fiona and Michael ever find there way back to each other?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do Not own "Burn Notice" or any of its characters, this story is just for everyone's enjoyment and that's it. Just going to do the Prologue for now, if I get a lot of reviews of "interest" I will continue, and YES I am a huge fan of Michael and Fi , but the story isn't going to start out on them right away. But anyways enjoy, and review if you like :) I am testing this story, if I get many reviews, the story will go on!**

**~~One More thing I do Not own the song "Lost" by Michael Buble" that's in the story.**

**~~Another thing, this all happens basically after Samantha comes and exposes that Michael at one time was her fiancee, nothing in Season 3 is in this story. This is also a BIG Fiona story SO if you don't like her, don't read it, because this story is about her and Michael.**

**Main Characters: **

**Michael Westen**

**Fiona(Fi) Glenanne**

**Sam Axe**

**Madeline Westen**

**Samantha(I don't know what her last name is, but she was Michael's ex fiancee)**

**Nate Westen**

_**Prologue**_

_**I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying**_

_**Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late**_

_Fiona stared out into the ocean, she had a ocean view room at the most expensive hotel on the beach, courtesy of Sam. Yes, that Sam. He usually wasn't the type to spend money, but he told her he owed her for a lot of crap he put her through and besides, he also knew she was devasted about the current events that led up to this point._

_You see, Michael wasn't single anymore, he was with his Ex Fiancee, Samantha, the woman who just came back into his life. Apparently she said the right things or whatever that Michael couldn't resist her, Fiona found this all out as she walked into Michael's loft one day. What a surprise she found._

_**Flashback**_

_Fiona quietly opened the loft door, she was going to surprise Michael with the best sex he ever had but to her dismay, someone already beat her to that. There laying in his bed was Michael on top of Samantha. _

_Michael saw Fiona first and he yelled at her to come back but she had already run out of the loft, tears were falling quickly, she wiped them away as fast as she could , the last thing she remembered was falling down the steps of his loft._

_Next thing she remembered she was in the hospital and Sam and Maddie(Michael's mom) were with her. _

_She glanced up at the 2 worried faces, and she quietly said, "What happened"? _

_Sam: You had quite a fall at Michael's loft young lady, what happened to make you run like that?_

_Tears came to Fiona's eyes but she answered quietly._

_Fiona: I was just pmsing that's all, and I got a little clumsy._

_At the P word, Sam looked uncomfortable and mumbled he was going for some coffee. Maddie glanced at the woman lying in the bed, the woman who loved her son with all her heart._

_Madeline: He was with her, wasn't he?_

_Fiona could only nod, her mouth was so dry, the tears came faster, Maddie went and hugged the young lady._

_Madeline: I am so sorry sweetie, he is a fool. He is a damn fool. I wanted you so much to be in his life for good and he goes and screws that up._

_Fiona: Maybe it was meant to be like this, I don't know. _

_Doctor walks into the room and he looks a bit upset._

_Madeline: Do you want me to leave honey?_

_Fiona: No it's okay, I trust you._

_Doctor: Fiona, did you know you were 4 weeks pregnant?_

_Fiona was speechless, she had no idea, Madeline was shaking her head in shock._

_Doctor: I am so sorry Fiona, we could not save the baby. And also, you can leave whenever you are able to, once again, I am sorry for your loss._

_Doctor walks out, that's when Fiona breaks down into tears, not only did she lose the man she truly loved, she lost his baby, and it was all her fault. _

_Madeline: Sweetie, if you think its your fault its not._

_Fiona: I had no idea, I had no symptons, I had nothing. I had his baby growing inside me and I killed him or her, I can't forgive myself for that. If Michael finds out, he'll never forgive me either._

_Madeline: It's NOT your fault darling._

_Fiona: Please don't tell him, please. I just want to forget this day ever happened. _

_Fiona tries to get up, but its hard, she is in a little pain yet._

_Madeline grips Fiona's hand as she helps her up, Fiona dresses quickly as Madeline takes her home. _

_As soon as they arrive to Fiona's place, Fiona gives Maddie a big hug and thanks her for being there for her. _

_Madeline: If you ever need me, I am Always here for you sweetheart, remember that?_

_Fiona: I will. Thank you so much. _

_Madeline gives her a big hug and leaves, Fiona walks into her house and collaspes on the sofa and cries her eyes out._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost**_

_Fiona: Oh Michael, I still love you so. What does she have that I don't? I always gave you space. The only thing I ever wanted was to be with you, that's why I did all the things you asked of me. I just wanted to be with you. To be close to you. I just... I just... loved you so.(she whispered to herself)_

_Tears came pouring down as she found out from Sam that Michael had proposed to this Samantha lady. That really tore her apart. Her heart was broken and no one knew how to fix it. Sometimes Fiona just wished she had died in that fire trap. _

_**Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away**_

_Fiona grabbed the bottle of pills she always took when she was feeling this bad, she took 2 out and she grabbed her water and soon the pills were gone. She decided to lay down for a bit and just forget the world and all that was happening around her, she couldn't bear to think of Michael and Samantha any longer, so when she went to sleep, she dreamt of a life with Michael, she was married to him and they had 2 beautiful children, her dreams are what keeps her alive. _

_Fiona slips into her old t-shirt that Michael gave her and laid down in the bed, the last thing she remembered as she closed her eyes, was hearing Michael telling her to never let go, and then she slipped off to her dreamworld._

_**'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Since I can not remember Samantha's last name I will just pick one, so she will be Samantha Harris.**

**~~Also, I do not own the lyrics to Ingrid Michaelson's song "I'll See You In My Dreams"~~**

**Chapter 1: **

_**I'll see you in my dreams  
Hold you in my dreams  
Someone took you out of my arms  
Still, I feel the thrill of your charms  
Lips that once were mine  
Tender eyes that shine  
They will light our way tonight  
I'll see you in my dreams**_

**"Beach"**

Fiona walked on the beaches of Miami trying to sort her life out, she was still a bounty hunter after all , so she still had a way to make a living, but she was contemplating, if she should just go back home. When she meant home, she meant Ireland.

Fiona sighed, she missed working with Michael, and now she would admit it and mean it, she missed working with good ole Sam also. At first she hated him, now he was like a big brother to her, always watching out for her when she needed it. She would never come out and say she needed anyone but the one person she needed the most was with another woman. Samantha. The woman Fiona despised with all her heart.

***Dock***

Samantha grinned from ear to ear, her masterplan was working, soon she would be the queen of Miami, as soon as the plan was finished, Michael would no longer exist. Fiona was out of the picture so there was no way of her letting Michael know what was really going down. Poor pitiful Michael, the one who broke her heart because of his love for Fiona, stupid son of a bitch.

Truly he was a stupid son of a bitch, Samantha met Madeline and already pegged her as a bitch. Madeline was so in love with Fiona, it made her sick. But soon, all their worlds would come to a stop and soon Samantha would get everything she wanted, and no one could stop her.

Anyways, she had better get back to Michael, he probably was wondering where she was at, and she didn't want him to be suspicious.

As the guy in front of her said goodbye he smiled at her and leaned and kissed her, this was the same guy who burnt Michael, the one who was after him all along, and with Samantha's help, they were going to make sure Michael never helped anyone again.

Mysterious Guy: Darling you better get back to Michael, he may be suspicious already and that would not be good.

Samantha: I know, but thank you for the information about Fiona, soon we will take care of her, so we don't have to worry about her ass getting us in trouble. But it does take time.

Mysterious: Go Darling, I think I see Fiona walking , I don't want her to see her, she would be the one to get suspicious rather quickly.

Samantha: Well I will be in touch with you, you stay out of trouble and out of view darling.

Samantha hugged the mysterious guy again and headed for the charger, until she could get her car back, Michael was letting her use his. It was a sweet car, not much her type but it would do.

Before Samantha got in, she had to start shit with Fiona.

Samantha: (yelling) How is poor Fiona doing these days? Miss Michael? (laughs evilly)~~then gets in her car and drives off very fast.

Fiona:(screams) BITCH!

***Madeline's House***

Madeline hurried to get the door someone was in a hurry to get in, when Madeline looked through the peephole, she smiled. It was Fiona.

Before Madeline could say anything, Fiona left off some steam.

Fiona: She is a bitch, a uncaring, selfish bitch, and I do not know how Michael can not see that.

Madeline: Oh, you had a run in with Samantha?

Fiona: Yes, and she had to throw Michael in my face.

Madeline looked at the young woman standing in front of her, she could tell she hadn't had much sleep the past few days and the woman was obviously heartbroken over her son.

Madeline: Sweetheart, let's sit down, I will make us some tea ok?

Fiona: Thanks Maddie, you are the best.

***Michael's Loft***

Sam: We know someone is out to get you, and it could be someone close to you?

Michael: Are you trying to imply Samantha is the one trying to bring me down?

Sam: No Man I am not, just saying. Without Fiona.....(when he saw the look on Michael's face after mentioning that name, he knew not to say anything more.)

Michael: Why all this love for Fiona all of a sudden? You used to hate her?

Sam: Well the woman grew on me, yes she is feisty, yes she is fiery, but thats Fiona, and she has her nice moments also. I am just not sure of Samantha.

Michael: Well you better get used to her, she is in my life, and will be working with us now, forget Fiona ok?

Sam: Whatever, anyways, can I have a beer?

Michael smiles and he just makes a gesture to his fridge.

Samantha steps into the loft, as she smiles so sweetly like she is so innocent, she walks up to Michael and kisses him softly on the lips. Behind them, Sam makes a horrid face expression.

Sam: I guess I am going to leave, if you find out anything, give me a call, going to your Mother's to see if she needs anything.

Michael: Will do, and if I find out anything you know you will be the person I will call

Sam: Okay, Later Mike

Samantha: Bye Sam, come again.

Sam says nothing to her as he walks out of the loft.

Samantha: That was very rude, where do you find these friends of yours?

Michael: Don't start. He is someone I can absolutely trust. Anyways darling, what were you doing down at the dock?

Samantha: I wasn't at the Dock.

Michael: Yes you were, I know.

Samantha: Wait, you still talk to Fiona?

Michael: Why are you bringing up Fiona, all I want is a answer as to why you were at the docks thats all?

Samantha: So she still your little spy?

Michael: That's enough, I do not know what you are talking about, but Samantha, I do care for you But if you are hiding something , I will find out.

Samantha: Mike , enough, I went to see a friend ok, I just happened to run into your psycho ex, so I thought you talked to her because I said something to her.

Michael. No, I do not have any contact with Fiona anymore, since you didn't want me to.

Samantha: Good.

Michael: How about we go out to eat? I need to get outta here.

Samantha: Sounds good to me, how about we stop at your Mother's first?

Michael: Okay. Let's go.

**10 minutes later**

Michael & Samantha had arrived at Madelines , boy was everyone in for a surprise.

Michael and Samantha just walk right on in, there sat Fiona and Sam on the sofa, Sam was telling a story which had Fiona and Madeline laughing.

When they saw Michael and Samantha, the laughter stopped, and tension started.

Michael: What is she doing here Mom?

Fiona: I am sorry, I should go Madeline, thank you for the talk.

Fiona stood up, but before she could move, Madeline blocked her way.

Madeline: She is someone I care about and love, and she has every right to be here.

Fiona got a little emotional after hearing the words that came out of Madeline's voice. Sam also stood up now.

Samantha: Michael, its okay for her to be here? I mean you all shared a history, and it can't just change overnight.

Fiona: Oh now you are being nice? Bitch you were plain nasty to me this afternoon, now you are putting on a act for Michael, and Michael I can't believe you would choose a bitch like her over someone who has your back for many years.

Sam: Okay everyone let's all calm down.

Michael: I guess we are leaving, I can't deal with this now.

Fiona: No I will leave, because its not often when you visit your Mother.

Sam: Ooh that was a good burn, but...(Michael glared at him)

Madeline: Well please come by anytime sweetie, just so you know, I am in your corner and always will be.

Fiona: Thank you Madeline(hugs her) and thanks for the drink! Sam, you want to go out or something?

Michael: No I need to talk to him, I think you can be alone , can't you Fiona, thats what you are really good at.

That was a slap to Fiona's face, she wouldn't get emotional here, not in front of him especially.

Fiona: Thank you Michael, thank you for kicking me while I am still down. How the hell will you be doing C4's from now on?

Samantha: I actually know how to do them lady, so he really hasn't lost anything actually he has gained more then he lost, you are ugly, and I am beautiful.

That's when Fiona had to leave, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she pushed past Michael and ran out of the house.

Sam: That was beyond ignorant Samantha, she is not ugly, she is a lot prettier then you, Inside and out.

Samantha: Well I am stressed, so I think I will go back to the loft. Later Sam, Madeline, and you be good Michael.

Michael: Be careful ok?

Samantha: I will sweetheart.

Samantha leans in and they kiss. Samantha leaves, as Madeline, Sam and Michael are left in the living room by themselves.

Madeline: Honey, I am so disappointed in you.

Michael: Mom , this is my life, I choose who I love and who I want to be with ok?

Madeline Yes dear, but..

Michael: No buts about it...anyways , Sam, I was really suspicious of Samantha today, I think I need you to follow her from now on.

Sam: What??

Michael: I just have this feeling, I am thinking someone is after her, and I want you to make sure she'll be ok?

Madeline: What about Fiona?

Sam: Yeah what about her?

Michael: She isn't in our lives anymore, Samantha is, I just don't want her hurt, can you please help me or not Sam?

Sam: Yes I can, I will ok?

Michael: Okay. How about we go for a drink, I could let some steam off right now?

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Sam: Bye Madeline, this was a fun time(being sarcastic)

Madeline: Anytime Sam, you be good , and keep my son out of trouble.

Michael: Mom I do not need a babysitter, love ya

Madeline: Love you too sweetheart, you both be good.

Sam & Michael then left to go out for drinks...as someone was waiting and watching them from a black mercedes...

Mysterious Guy: It's time to take you out Mr. Michael Westen. (He then laughs).

**PS: Okay not sure if this chapter was good or not, please let me know. Thanks :) And just so you know this story is going to have lots of suspense and surprises, so keep reading it, I promise I will try to make this a fascinating story that you all will like :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Even though there wasn't much intimacy of Michael and Fiona on the show there was a lot of flirting with the eyes? I thought that was sexy in itself. But anyways just wondered if anyone else noticed that! Jeffrey & Gabrielle has a lot of sexual chemistry between each other, I can see it when they are just looking at each other! Anyways, they are hot together! **

**I can not remember where Michael & Fiona first met, so I am just going to go with Ireland, I am trying to keep this as close to the storyline as possible, and for all you romantics, this is how I envisioned their first time together!**

***This chapter is going to be of a flashback and yes it is steamy! So this chapter is going to be MA , for Mature Adults, so you are ALL warned, if you do not like these type of stories, skip this chapter then. **

**PS: Thanks for the one review I got, I appreciate it! :)**

**RATED : MA~~For Mature audiences only**

**(Sexual scenes, explicit language)**

**Chapter 2**

***Flashback***

**Ireland~~1998**

Fiona was getting impatient, Michael McBride or Westen or whatever the hell his name was, was supposed to meet her at the fanciest restaurant near her home, yet he had yet to show up or even call her to let her know what was going on.

Fiona(muttering): If you are not here in 5 minutes Westen, I am going to kill you myself.

You see Fiona could be sweet at times, but if you pissed her off, she was fiery and fiesty and she was not scared to hit a man, she really wasn't all that scared of men either. She was raised to not be in fear of a man, and thats how she was always going to be.

It was 11:59 pm, he was supposed to show up there at midnight, and he had 1 minute to go. Fiona was about to get up , when she heard a familar voice behind her.

Michael: Where do you think you are going Fi?

Fiona: About damn time you got here, I really thought you were going to stand me up?

Michael: Why Fiona, would I do that to you?

Fiona gave a icy glare to Michael, which Michael just smiled and winked at her, as he held up a small key in front of her face, the glare was quickly gone as her eyes lit up.

He chuckled.

Fiona: Let's go.

Michael: I was a bit hungry Fi

Fiona: You can eat later, I am sure you have been waiting for this yourself.

Michael: Well I won't lie or deny that, so lets get a move on.

Fiona stood up, and Michael couldn't help but notice her tits were hard, and that made him hard, and he sighed. Fiona glanced at his pants, and she smiled like a cheshire cat.

Fiona walked over to Michael and whispered in his ear

Fiona: We can take care of that too Michael.(She then grabbed his cock through his pants and stroked it gently once)

Michael moaned, as he grabbed Fiona's hand and they raced out of there, the Hotel was just up the street.

Fiona: This is exciting.

Michael: Guns really do excite you don't they Fiona?

Fiona: Yes

She leaned over to him and grabbed his own little gear shift, and once again whispered in his ear.

Fiona: Michael, I also love these guns also(she grabbed his hard cock and stroked it again, making Michael moan once again)

Michael: Fiona you are killing me.

Fiona giggles, as she lets her hair down, Michael glances over when she does that, and that right there doesn't help his issue at the moment either. This woman made him go hard in seconds, no one woman ever did that to him.

They arrived at the Hotel, as they quickly got out and headed for the room they were told to go to, they were extra careful, you never knew if anyone was setting them up.

As they checked the outside of the room, they knew it was safe, so they quietly slide the card through the door and it opened, they were extra careful not to just charge in there. Once they opened the door, they saw Fiona's brother Sean.

Sean: Finally, what the hell took you guys so long?

Michael switched to his Irish accent then.

Michael: Fiona was late of course.

Fiona: Michael, that's not even funny.

Sean had a big package on the bed for them, Fiona looked at it , like it was Christmas morning.

Fiona opened the package quick and there were some beautiful guns in it.

Fiona: Wow, they are so beautiful Sean.

Sean: Yeah they are, Sister dear, be careful, they already suspect them missing, so you guys should disappear until the whole thing goes over.

Michael: We will, we are planning to head for Italy tomorrow morning, I have us booked on a early flight.

Fiona squeals, she always wanted to go to Italy, as she wrapped her arms around Michael.

Sean: Good, one more thing Michael, take care of my sister, she is in your care now, if anything happens to her, just know one thing, I will personally hold you responsible.

Fiona: Stop it Sean, I am a big girl, I can take care of myself.

Michael: Well I will try, but you know she can be a handful

Sean just smiles, he gives them another key now.

Sean: This is for the room you will stay in, I made sure this room here was out in the open to anyone , the one you guys will be staying in, no one knows .

Fiona: Thank you brother dearest, now be on your way, I don't want you in trouble.

Sean: Love you sis, be careful

Fiona: I will, now shoo...

Sean leaves, and so does Michael & Fiona, as they take their package of their new toys, well thats what guns were to Fiona, just like a child feels like on christmas morning.

Michael and Fiona go to the 1st floor , where there room is , its perfect its at the far end of the hallway from the elevators and there is a quick and easy exit to their car from there room.

Michael: Sean helped us out big time

Fiona: Yes he did, now about that other gun, is it still hard?

Michael grinned at Fiona, she was so damn beautiful he thought, no she wasn't a woman with large tits or a big ass or blonde hair, but her body was perfect to him, her tits were the size he loved, and he loved when he saw they were hard, that meant she was turned on usually. But then again, she didn't wear a bra most of the time, and she knew he always paid close attention to her breasts. She knew he loved them, thats why she did that. When Fiona really wanted to get his attention, she made sure to not wear a thong and to make sure Michael knew she was going commando.

But like it or not, they never did the deed yet, though there were lots of opportunities they could have fucked, it just never seemed like the right moment. But since the 1st day Michael laid eyes on beautiful Fiona, he knew they were going to have wild and passionate sex together.

Michael: Are you sure you want to do this Fiona? I mean...

Fiona: Yes, I am ready, and I can't wait any longer, you just turn me on so badly Michael Westen.

Michael grinned, as he walked up to Fiona, and he looked down into her beautiful eyes. She was marvelous and very passionate and feisty.

Fiona: Michael, you know I am a fiery lady, and I love sex hot and wild, but I want our first time to be slow and wonderful, if thats okay?

Michael: Baby whatever you want, I just want to be inside you

That caught Fiona off guard and just imagine Michael inside her, made her moan softly out loud.

Michael caressed Fiona's cheek as he leaned down and kissed her luscious lips, he quickly slipped his tongue in, and what a surprise he got, she tasted like sweet peaches, and he couldn't stop.

Fiona's tongue found the way into Michael's mouth also, and he moaned, she moaned as his hands went down to her tits and started molding them into his hands. Fiona yanked his shirt out of his pants and over his head it went.

The kissing stopped as Fiona stared at Michael. Michael helped Fiona out of her shirt, and he just stared at her beautiful tits.

Michael: Baby, you have amazing tits

She giggled as he pushed her onto the bed before she laid down, she was unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off, all that was left now was his boxers, and she was so eager to get them down.

Soon standing in front of her was a naked Michael Westen, and her eyes were huge as she stared in amazement at him and at his size. He was already hard she noticed, she grabbed his dick and started stroking him gently, he moaned very loudly, she did that about a good 5 minutes until he turned it around on her.

He unzipped the short skirt she was wearing and saw her in a lacy white thong. Oh man did he moan when he saw that sight.

Fiona smirked, she quickly took the thong off and was completely naked to Michael. He moaned loudly at the sight lying on the bed in front of him.

Michael: Damn Fiona, you are so fucking beautiful

And her reply was....

Fiona: I know

Michael chuckled as he got in between her legs, he was focusing on her nipples right now, sucking and touching them, making Fiona moan like crazy.

Then Michael went down to her sweet spot, where he put one finger in, which absolutely drove Fiona crazy. She was really moaning now when he put two fingers in her. She was so fucking wet also.

Michael: Do I really turn you on?

Fiona: Yes, Michael you do, I have tried to hide but I can't anymore, I just want you, I want to be with you, and I want you inside me.

Michael: Baby, your wish is my command.

Michael slowly positioned his cock into her entrance, when he entered slowly, she gasped loudly, and so did he, she was so fucking tight, he loved it and his cock loved it also.

Fiona: Am I tight enough for you?

Michael : Hell yes babe, you are so fucking tight, it feels so fucking good

Fiona: I know, I knew this was going to feel so good. Oh god Michael....Fuck me please!

Michael: Yes darling

Soon he was entering her a little faster, soon she had her legs wrapped around his back to make it even tighter for him, Michael never experienced this with any other woman, she was just fucking amazing.

Fiona: Cum with me Michael, please!

Michael: I am going to explode in you.

Fiona: Yes, Yes, Yes (she moaned loudly)

Soon it was all over, he did cum inside her, as he laid on top of her, they were both breathless, Michael got off and laid to the side and motioned Fiona to lay her head on his chest.

Fiona: That was amazing, you are a wonderful lover Michael

Michael: So are you Fi, and its just going to get better baby

Fiona smiled up at Michael as he leaned down to kiss her, after he did, she fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep shortly after her.

***End of Flashback***

**Current day Miami....**

At the exact same time, both Michael and Fiona woke up, in their own places of course, all sweaty.

Fiona(to herself):Damn that was one of the hottest hook ups me and Michael ever had.

Michael(to himself): Damn, I guess I do miss Fiona, I forgot how tight her pussy was, now how the hell am I going back to sleep as he noticed his hardness?

Fiona(to herself): Well I guess I need to go take a cold shower(she was feeling the same as Michael, her little pussy so wet and hot)

Michael(to himself): Well, I really do not want to fuck Samantha, so the best way to take care of this , is a cold shower

So they went off to there respective bathrooms, but isn't it kinda neat don't you think that they had the exact same dream at the exact same time, makes you really wonder, if they truly are destined to be together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well haven't gotten many reviews so I take it the story sucks. I am sorry for that. But I will do one more chapter and hopefully more people will like the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~~Also, I do not own the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry.~~**

**~~Yes I still wish I could own Jeffrey Donovan, just a sexy man, and I had no idea he was 41. I thought he was like 30-31, so he is ONE fine sexy, gorgeous man :)**

**Chapter 3**

Fiona waited in her living room, he promised he'd come meet with her, at least just to talk. He promised her this. He also owed her this respect. She was pacing around so much though , she was scared to death, she had no idea why, after all this was the man she would always be in love with, the only man she'd ever settle down with. She'd never marry another man, Michael's last name was the only one she wanted.

She heard the door open, and she knew it was him. She could smell him, well don't think she was a freak, but whatever cologne Samantha had given him, she could smell him from another room.

Michael walked into the living room , with a puzzled look on his face.

Michael: How did you know it was me and not someone trying to kill you Fi?

Fiona smiled, it was too long since she heard him call her Fi.

Fiona: Whatever cologne Samantha gave you, you can tell its you from a room away.

Michael chuckled, as he sat in his favorite seat in Fiona's house. She sat on the far end of the sofa close to his chair.

Music was softly playing in the background and it hit both Michael & Fiona very hard, as these lyrics were sung....

_**"Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around."**_

Fiona: I missed you Michael

Michael sighed, he was trying not to look into the lady who captured his heart so many years ago, but what was the point, he was weak when it came to her.

Michael: I miss you too Fi, and I am sorry for how I have been treating you, you did not deserve it.

Fiona: It's okay, I am a big girl, I could take punches to my face and what not, I think I can take what you throw at me.

Michael: Fi, I want you back in my life as a friend and as my partner, I need your expertise on a lot of things.

Fiona: Oh, I thought Samantha knew everything that I could do?

Michael: She was just trying to stake her claim, and I told her after she said that, I did not appreciate it, I am not meat, that can be claimed.

Fiona: That is so true Michael, you are your own person, you always know who the people you can truly trust.

That last word really hit Michael to the core, he realized all along that he couldn't live without Fiona in his life, she was always a rock and a fighter. She could also kick his ass, and he would even admit that.

Fiona: Michael, I want you back. I want to be with you, I hope its not too late...

Michael looked at Fiona and sighed, he rubbed his head, he now suddenly had a pounding headache.

Michael: I am sorry, Samantha is the woman who I love

Fiona: Okay, even though we both know you are lying, I will respect that, and if you really need me, I will help you guys out, ONLY on one condition?

Michael: What's that Fi?

Fiona: She doesn't be a bitch to me, because if she does, this hand is going to smack the brains out of her ok?

Michael: Okay.

Michael stands up, he walks to the door, before he exits, Fi grabs ahold of him and pulls him into a embrace. Michael is surprised at first but he wraps his arms around her in return. They both share a beautiful smile together. Tears form in Fi's eyes, as one falls, Michael caresses her faces and wipes the tear away.

Michael: Don't cry beautiful, everything will be okay.

Fiona: I know Michael, I know.

Michael: I will give you a call when I need you to come over okay?

Fiona: Okay, you behave now Westen.

Michael just smiles and closes the door behind him, and on the other side of the door Fiona just stares out the window as Michael pulls away.

As Michael turns the radio on and Fiona goes to the living room, the song they were listening to, comes to the chorus, and they both smile in their respective places.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over**_

**2 Hours later,**

Fiona has arrived at Michael's loft, she had a missing call from him, she couldn't get in touch with him, so she figured he may need her, so since she was on the way to the beach, she'd figured she stop in to see what he wanted or needed, she had no idea this was a set up.

Fiona knocked on his door, and she scoffed at herself, there was no reason for her to knock, after all they were very close to each other. Fiona quietly opened the door , soon there was ricochet of a small bullet that hit off her shoulder, she screamed in pain.

Sam: Oh my god Fiona!

Michael: Oh shit, Fi, are you okay?

Samantha just looked on with a smirk on her face. Fiona was in pain though.

Fiona: No I am not okay, why call me over to do this to me?

Sam was already getting the items ready to take care of Fi's shoulder, and thats when Sam and Michael both had the confused look on their faces.

Michael: I haven't called you yet Fi

Fiona: Look at my phone, I have a missing call from you on there. I tried to get ahold of you, no answer so I thought I'd stop by.

Sam: Man, one more step Fi, you'd be a goner.

Samantha: Yes, just only one little bitty step Fiona

Fiona: You bitch! You tried to kill me, you set this up!

Sam: Samantha, what the hell? Michael, she did have your cell phone earlier trying to call someone, maybe she was setting Fiona up?

Michael: Samantha did you call Fi?

Samantha: Yes I did, but its not what you all think it is, I just thought she should be here to help you guys.

Fiona: Liar(she screams as Michael put some stuff on her bruise, the bullet just grazed her but it still hurt like hell)

Samantha: It's not nice to call people names. I am leaving, I do not need this shit, and thank you for telling me last that Fi was going to be back in your life again Michael(she yelled and then stormed out)

Sam: I have a fishy feeling about her

Fiona: She hates me, and she'll kill me Michael to get myself out of your life for good, I hope you realize this before its too late.

Michael: I will look into this, and so will Sam, how about you stay with my Mom, she loves having you.

Fiona: Sounds good. She has my back I do know that.

****At the Pier****

The Mysterious guy wrapped his arms around his faithful and loving wife, Samantha. Yes! That Samantha.

Samantha: Its working perfectly honey, we almost killed Fiona today! I do think Sam and Fiona are the only suspicious ones, I do not think Michael believes I could kill her.

Mysterious Guy: Babe just take it easy though ok? We need to get rid of Fiona first, then Sam, then Michael. But we need to go slower, and I know you hate Fiona with a passion but you need to get along with her at least so she doesn't suspect you and lays off okay ?

Samantha: I hate being in his bed though I'd rather be in yours

Mysterious Guy grins , as he pulls Samantha to him and kisses her passionately.

Mysterious Guy: No one can know we are in this together, no one must find out that I burned Michael all along, and no one must know our plans to destroy them so be careful darling.

Samantha: I will , you can trust me. This is payback for what Michael did, leaving me for her. How ridiculous, she isn't half as pretty as I am.

Mysterious Guy: But she is one smart cookie and you must know that, do not underestimate Fiona or even Sam, they are smarter then what you think.

Samantha: I know. Well I gotta go, before anyone gets too suspicious, but its killing me so badly not being with you.

Mysterious Guy: Soon we will be together again darling, just wait and see.

Samantha kisses him one last time, and they say their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, as you know in the "Pilot", Michael takes Fi out to dinner, but I changed the story a little bit, no guy comes up with a gun and pulls it on them. I hope you enjoy my version of what I wished happened! **

**~~Do not own "All at Once lyrics by the Fray~~**

**~~Does Not own any of the characters in this story~~**

**~~~Also, after this chapter, I will slow it down until hopefully I get more reviews" I really hope some more people will like it!!! But I just had a good idea for another flashback and I have to write it down and not lose it!!!**

**Chapter 4**

_**There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question**_

And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there

****FLASHBACK** 3 Months ago**

Fiona and Michael entered the gate to Michael's place, and Fiona was going on about her ex boyfriend..

Fiona: I can't shag a man who works in a bank.

Fiona goes up a step or 2 backwards as she lets her hair down, Michael hates when she does that, its such a big turn on for him, and that dress she was wearing, all he had to do was push the only strap of the dress off and she'd be standing nude in front of him.

But he was trying his hardest to forget how she looked naked, you see, before he started his government job as a spy , he left Fiona in the middle of the night in Dublin, and he didn't even tell her goodbye, but right now his first day in Miami, she wants him badly, and he won't lie in his head, he wants her to, he forgot how good looking she is.

But his mind refocuses on what Fiona just said.

Michael: He was rich, he's handsome, and you broke up with him.

Fiona: He had no tactical awareness.

Fiona leans in to kiss him, as their lips meet again, it feels so good and so right to both of them, and they knew now nothing would stop them tonight.

Fiona grabs Michael's hand and leads him up to the door, as Michael quickly unlocks it and ushers Fiona in. She looks around, and smiles.

Fiona: What a nice place you have here Michael.

Michael: It will do, until I can figure out who burned me.

Michael locks the door, he does not want any intruders tonight or right now.

Michael: I am going to go to the bathroom, so whatever you need, this is what I have.

Fiona: Okay love, hurry back

Michael just grins at her as he heads for the bathroom.

Fiona quickly undresses and slides under his sheets, she is completely naked and waiting for Michael to join her.

Michael walks out and wonders where Fi has gone.

Michael: Fi, Fi where are you?

Fiona: Michael I am right here

When Michael realized where Fi was, his mind was about to explode and something in his boxers was about to explode also.

Michael: Are you naked under there?

Fiona: Why don't you come and look?

Michael: Hell yeah

He slides on the other side of Fi as he pushes the covers off of her a little bit and her tits are just as beautiful as he remember, the rest of her body was amazing also, and it looked like she just shaved her pussy.

Michael: You are so fucking beautiful Fiona

Fiona: I know

Fiona climbs on Michael, and starts to caress his face, and then she leans in and licks his lips with her tongue, that right there drives Michael crazy so he lets a low moan out. Then she kisses him fully on the mouth, their tongues battle each other and its driving them both crazy. She tastes like fresh strawberries, and he tastes like yogurt. Fiona then starts to kiss his chest and nipples driving him even crazier then he already was, she makes her way down to his boxers, she winks up at Michael as she helps him out of them.

Soon Michael is also naked like Fiona, and now she is about to go down on him, first before she does, she starts to stroke his hard manhood, which causes Michael to moan.

Fiona: That feel good baby?

Michael: Yes Fi, you are amazing.

Fiona: I know

Soon Michael is moaning as Fiona puts her sweet lips on his hard cock. She licks him slowly up and down of his shaft, he is moaning louder , and he touches her hair and pulls on it a little. As He is moaning Fiona is taking more of him in her mouth, Michael is going insane with how his dick feels in her mouth.

Michael: Baby, I don't want to cum in your mouth, I want to cum elsewhere.

So Michael flips Fiona on her back as he gets on top of her , he gently pulls her legs apart, he starts to passionately kiss her on the mouth, and then he focuses on her hard nipples as he molds the one with his hand and sucks on the other one. Fiona is the one moaning now. Michael switches things up now as he focuses on her wet and hot spot. He slides one finger in her causing her to moan louder, and then he sticks two in her. He knows she is ready because she is asking for Michael to fuck her. But he wants to tease her a little more.

Fiona: Please fuck me Michael, I can't take the teasing any longer.

Michael smirks, but he obliges, as he enters her slowly, its been forever since they fucked, made love or had sex with each other, and it feels like the first time for both of them all over again. Michael loves her body, and the noises she makes, he forgot what he was missing when he left.

Fiona: OH GOD Michael.

Michael: It's okay Baby, come with me, I just want to be with her

Fiona: I want to be with you too.

Fiona: Michael!

Michael: Yes Fi

Fiona: I love you(she didn't say it too loud but loud enough for Michael to hear)

Michael: I love you too Fiona!

They both came at the same time, as they both laid there for awhile in that same position, Michael just got up and laid on his side and motioned Fiona to lay on his chest, which she loved to do after having sex.

Fiona: That was amazing.

Michael: Just like always.

Fiona: I forgot, you are one cocky sonofabitch

Michael: You always knew that babe, now I must rest, we will have a long day tomorrow.

Fiona: Goodnight Michael, thank you for the lovely evening.

Michael: No Fi, thank you.

They smiled each other, as Michael kissed her on the lips gently and then they fell asleep, with Fiona in Michael's arms.

_**Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out**_

And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come


End file.
